On the Road to Hell and Heaven
by DanteMoon
Summary: A girl joins Soldier, but she is different then most people and causes the timeline to shift towards a different future which may save or end many lives. A dark plot and rating will go up later, more info inside. [Sx?]


Ok I have reposted this story since it had a lot of errors in it and I thank the one person who viewed this story in the short time it was up. Anyways, this story takes place a year before the Nibelheim incident and will follow through the game and make its way to AC, the story line will be changed from how the game goes but it will still have all the characters plus a few new ones and also no one dies! and some of the events from the game will be the same. Unfortunately this story won't have yaoi pairings but may hint a bit later on but that's it. The plot will also be a dark one as it goes on but will lighten up later on. Anyways... on with the story!

In this story there will be humor, violence, action, romance, blood/gore, and attempting rape and so on, that's why this story will be rated M later on. But other then that, Enjoy!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any ff7 characters except for the ones I make up in this story

**Warnings:** Some language and a bit of violence

* * *

**On the Road to Hell and Heaven**

**Chapter 1 - Smiling at the Gates of Hell**

She watched the streets and buildings pass by the window of the bus that held about 24 others including herself. Most of then ranged from the ages of 15 to 17, and then herself was 19, the oldest of the group. Letting out a heavy sigh she let her mind wander. _'I hope like hell this turns out ok...' 'That stupid bastard is going to pay and I can't wait to see the look on his face when I step out of the bus...' _Looking around at the others in the bus she grinned to herself at her thoughts running in her head. Though she felt slightly uncomfortable about being the only girl here but then again she knew all the guys on this bus since she spent most of her life watching over most of them, which was going to help somewhat.

"Hey Sarah!"

She blinked a bit and looked over her shoulder over at a boy looking around 16 with navy blue hair that was short in the back and long in the front and covered half of his face.

"What's up Tristen?"

"How ya feeling about being the only girl in Soldier?" Tristen spoke with a small smile on his lips.

She sighed a bit. "I don't know.. I'm kind of nervous about it I guess" Watching the boy for a moment more then looked down to her lap which held a large book with some ribbons sticking out from it in a few places. Sarah smiled a bit and placed her fingers softly on the slightly faded thick black stitching on then wore out light brown leather that spelled Good Times.

"Wow, when did you make that ?"

Sarah looked to Tristen again and smiled. "Well when you have lots of spare time in juvenile jail for two years, you kind of pick up odd habits like making a photo album I guess" She smiled brightly at that fact of the book that lay in her lap. It was filled with many photos of her and all of the boys on the bus and others that they all grew up with together down in the slums either from the streets or a rundown shack and even a child from the upper plate would hang with them. They all stood together when something happened to one of them, even though most of them are now stuck in the bus heading off to the Soldier training facility. She was glad that they got a chance to get out of the jail on good behaviour if they attended a year of Solder training and could stay if they wanted to.

The boy in the seat in front of her turned around and perched himself on the seat enough to look over the back of the seat to look at Sarah and he smirked a bit. He was a blonde haired boy which was held in a loose ponytail that trailed to about the middle of his back and was around the age of 17.

"Well its good someone has been keeping the good old times in a book somewhere to look at later down the road huh?" The boy grinned widely.

Sarah chuckled softly as she smiled to him. His name was Kyle. He was fairly smart when it came to technical stuff and machines and such.

"Yeah I guess that's a good thing on my part"

Kyle nodded softly and after a few moments he looked out the window of the bus and awe struck him when he saw the buildings coming into view. Sarah blinked a bit for a moment before turning her head to meet the objects in question that caused almost everyone to be looking out the window now.

There in the closing distance was an enormous building with a dozen smaller ones scattered around it and not to far off was the Shinra building. The Shinra building was in a league of its own as her mouth dropped in awe since this was her first time along with everyone else that they saw the mighty building so close.

-----------------

Zack grumbled slightly as he followed Sephiroth to the grounds of the training area where the bus would soon be approaching.

"So..." He started, breaking the silence. "We get to see to where the new recruits get where they need to since they are teens from a juvenile jail...?"

Sephiroth nodded with not much of an expression on his face expect for the slight irritations that seem to show just a bit with this whole situation. To his left Zack stood as he came to a stop by the road seeing the dust from the bus not to far off. Next to Zack, was Cloud who was under Zack's training for now so the blonde could try for Soldier in 7 months. To the right of Sephiroth was a second class Soldier by the name of Zane Snow, who was the instructor that was in charge of the teeny bopper group in the bus.

Zack brought the clip broad in his hands into view of his eyes and flipped threw the papers of each teen on the bus until he stopped suddenly and blinked a few times. This little action caused to Sephiroth to stare at Zack for a moment before he spoke.

"What is it Zack?"

"There is a girl among the new recruits..."Zack's voice seemed pretty surprised when he spoke.

"Your kidding right?" Sephiroth scoffed a bit.

"Nope... though she looks kind of interesting to say the least" He was looking over the picture of the female in question.

Sephiroth cocked a brow for a moment and looked over Zack's shoulder along with Cloud to get a peek of the photo. In the picture was a girl who looked around the age of 17 but in her file stated that she was 19. She had long black hair that settled long past her shoulders to about the middle of her back with a large red streak running down the left side of head with a few smaller ones round the rest of her head. Also with the large red streak was a small silver strip no thicker then half an inch.

The silver haired man tilted his head a bit continuing to look over the picture. The girl was dressed in a pair of black baggy jeans with many rips in them. For a top she had a white tank top with fish net like muscle shirt over top with large openings. She had many rings and bracelets, some with small dull spikes and a few necklaces as well of different lengths and sizes. Down the sides of her arms noticed that she had a tattoo that span from her shoulders across her back or at least from what they could guess.

"She has interesting hair" Cloud piped up.

Zack nodded in agreement with Cloud. Then Sephiroth spoke up.

"Her eyes... I have never seen that before"

Zane glanced at the group huddled around the clipboard. "How so?" He voiced raising a brow.

Zack looked up at Zane for a moment. "One is green the other is blue..."

Zane stiffened a bit at the color mentioned but shook his head slightly. _'There is no way in hell its her' _He pushed that train of thought out of his head as the bus pulled up on the side of the road across from the four standing and waiting.

Sephiroth then found an interesting piece of information as of why the girl was locked up and pointed it out to the other two males around the clipboard.

Zack grinned as he spoke. "Maybe this is going to be more interesting then I thought..."

----------------------

The bus came to a halt which caused most of the teens to groan in protest from being shifted a great deal in the seats from the stop. Then everyone began to huddle over to the right side of the bus chuckling a bit and pointed at the group that was on the side of the road.

"Dude! Check it out! It's the General!"

Everyone quickly looked to where the boy spoke about then Sarah giggled slightly and pointed to the blonde boy next to the General and the first class Soldier.

"The blonde looks like a chocobo..." She smiled hearing everyone laugh and agree with her.

"Hey Sarah"

Sarah looked over at a young boy about 15 with short brown spiked hair. "What is it Jordan?"

"Its Zane..."

She quickly looked to where the boy had pointed and she glared with a small growl slipping past her lips. "Damn... I see the bastard made second class Soldier... I will get my revenge soon..."

Everyone looked at her when her voice took on a dark tone when she spoke about Zane and backed off just a bit from around her. They all knew what happened that one night two years ago.

Sarah jumped a bit when she felt a large hand touch her shoulder and looked over to find it was the warden that had companied them here on the bus. "Take it easy there Sarah. There is no need for you to get kicked out on your first day" The man smiled widely, since he took Sarah's side of the story but wouldn't say it to anyone else.

She nodded softly and let herself calm down a bit then smirked. "The look on his face when he sees me is going to be great for my first day, and then I will make his life hell just by staying here"

----------------------

Zack looked up for a moment to find the whole lot of teens in the bus staring out at him and the other three. "Well... they seem to be a curious bunch"

Sephiroth looked up as well along with the other two and cocked a brow looking over every face he could see almost pressed up against the window of the bus. All the boys seemed to be in awe when they watched the General and inwardly he chuckled to himself.

"Well I think you may be right twice in one day"

"Ha ha... That was real funny..."

"I thought it was" Sephiroth grinned at Zack for a moment before his eyes caught a glimpse of a bit of red hair and looked at bus again finding his eyes meeting with a blue and a green eyes of a girl. He noticed they seem to hold a lot of hatred in them and saw that she was staring at Zane with those eyes, but the man didn't seem to notice her yet.

-------------------------

Back inside the bus the warden told the group to grab what they had brought for belongings and make there way off the bus and stand on the grass next to where the Soldiers stood. Everyone shuffled around grabbing their bags from the over head ledge above the seats and then proceeded with getting out of the bus.

Sarah grabbed her large duffle bag and her photo album and followed the boys out the door of the bus and on to the grass on the other side of the road where the Soldiers where. She titled her head a bit and watched the smaller group of men for a moment, mostly eyeing the long silver hair of the General. _'The man is beautiful that's for damn sure...' _She thought as she scratched her head slightly before her eyes found Zane once again and took a step forward out of the group of boys who she was taller then most of them.

Her voice dropped back into a dark tone like it was on the bus for a few moments but had a deadly grin spread across her lips and let her stuff drop to the ground beside her. "Hello... Zane..."

Zane almost jumped out of his skin going ghostly white for a moment when he heard his name spoke with such distaste with an under lying evil to it. His eyes quickly darted at the group until he noticed the girl who had spoke and stood in front of the rest of the boys.

"Sarah..." His eyes narrowed dangerously at the girl, his own voice taking in a dark tone as well. " What the hell are you doing here" He spat at her.

"I'm just getting a chance at freedom for being good from the jail you sent me to for the last two years..." Her eyes remained on the man with much hate in them.

"And that's where a woman like you should stay" He grinned at her.

She took a step at the comment and her eyes darken more as she spoke. "That sounds about right coming from a man who tries to rape little girls..." Her voice took an even more drop sounding so cold and bitter.

Zane then snapped and lunged at her striking her across the face with a tightly closed fist and a gasp slipped from all the mouths of the teens. Sarah didn't even flinch but looked right at Zane with a glare so intense it could kill any man possible. The moment Zane caught the look in her eyes he quickly backed away and then found himself being pulled back by Zack and Cloud.

Sephiroth turned facing Zane speaking in a low tone. "If I ever see you strike someone like that again you will be stripped of your rank"

Zane slowly backed off hearing the threat Sephiroth made and nodded slightly. "Y..Yes sir"

After eyeing Zane for a moment until he settled down a little more before he turned facing the girl who was now rubbing her bruising cheek gently with a sigh passing her lips. The darkness in her eyes faded but she looked startled when she noticed him looking at her.

"For the future, could you at least humor me and try and get along with Zane since he is your instructor for the year..." He watched her tense up but then relaxed.

"Yes sir..." She managed to press threw her lips.

Sephiroth then turned and headed back to the other Soldiers and cadet but stopped for a moment. "After we get you guys to where you need to go and get settled in, go and see the nurse and get some ice put on that" He waited for a moment until she nodded softly, though he could of swore she gave him a slight glare but shrugged it off and turned to face Zack, the blonde, and Zane.

Zack gave Sephiroth a nod and stepped forward holding the clipboard and looked to Sarah for a moment. "So you must be Sarah Knightblade?"

She nodded softly and gave him a slight bow. "I am sir"

Zack waved his hand in the air for a moment with a grin. "Just call me Zack"

She blinked a bit and nodded. "Ok... Zack"

She watched the man grin even more and listen to what he said.

"You know... It feels weird hearing a cadet a year older then me listening to what their told..." He chuckled a bit and watched her smile a little. It made him feel good that he got her to smile even if it was a small on then started to go down the list calling out a name and waited for an answer to indicate that the person was present.

After the name call they picked up their stuff and followed the silver haired Soldier, the chocobo boy, Zack, and Zane... They lead them to a building not far from the main Shinra building. Thank god it was Friday, which gave the new recruits time to settle in where they will live for the rest of the year. Most of the other recruits were already in their rooms that held enough beds for eight people. The group was lead to the end of the hall where three empty rooms were with one at the end of the hall and then one on each side of the room.

The higher ups believed that they should keep the others away from each other just so trouble would stay down to a minimum. Zack stopped along with the rest of the group and brought up his clipboard once again and named off the first eight including Sarah and pointed to the room on the left then continued on for the room ahead of him then to the right. Everyone followed to where they were pointed to go and let out a sigh of relief then began to call who wanted what bed.

Sarah sighed softly as she placed her bag and book on the top bunk near the back of the room. Each room had four bunk beds and two very large dressers that everyone had to share, then in the corner was a paper wall stand that you could change behind if you wished to. She looked around the room a bit and smiled to herself somewhat before she pulled her brush and a black muscle shirt from her bag since what she had on for a top was itchy at moment and quickly stepped behind the paper wall and changed her top then settled herself in the middle of the room.

One of the boys staying in the same room as her placed himself down behind her and took her brush from her hands. "Hope ya don't mind me doing your hair Sarah" The boy smiled brightly sounding slightly feminine and had short spike neon green dyed hair which made the boy even more odd then most.

She blinked for a moment when he brush suddenly disappeared from her hand and looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Sure go for it Jason," she then handed him the hair tie as well. The boy then smiled and began to brush her hair with the up most care. Jason was about 17 and had that girlish like voice but it never bothered her. He had a fairly well toned body and was one to watch out when he got mad, but it was always funny how the sound of his voice always catches people off guard.

Sephiroth stood in the hallway after he sent Zane off somewhere and sighed scratching his head wondering how this whole situation between Sarah and him were going to go. After a few moments he turned to Zack and Cloud and handed them a pile of cards each to hand out to the teens before he spoke to the group.

"After supper I want you two to get some sleep cause at 23:00 you have guard duty here for the night, until then I will be supervising the teens," Then he turned to face the three open doors and spoke again. "For the rest of you, supper is at 18:00 on the 13th floor of the Shinra building"

The blonde and brunette nodded in unison and began to hand out the cards to the right person. Sephiroth sighed softly as he glanced threw each door way since they were all open and had thing already passing through the air and across the ground to which room it was needed in. His eyes then fell upon Sarah on the floor in the room she was staying in and had a pretty good idea she wasn't going to go get an ice pack anytime soon if she was as stubborn as he thought.

He looked and the two of them once again after they had given out the cards and so on. "I will be right back..."

They both blinked for a moment and nodded as Sephiroth turned and headed down the hall and out of sight. Suddenly Zack heard a 'heads up' and ducked right away when a brush went sailing through the air and into the hands of another person. Cloud chuckled a bit and took a seat on the floor in the corner to keep watch while the General was gone. Zack sat down soon after Cloud and watched objects fly threw the air, which got a few more chuckles from the blonde, and Zack smiled.

After about ten minutes or so, Sephiroth returned with an ice in his hand and stopped in front of the door to his left before tossing the ice pack at Sarah who was now having her haired braided. She let out a slight startled squeak when the ice pack almost hit her and lifted a hand to catch it in time. "I had a sneaking suspicion that you weren't going to get that anytime soon."

She looked at him with a slight glare for a moment before placing the pack against her cheek softly as she could flinching a bit and sighed. "Thank you sir..." Then she felt a pat on her shoulder then found her braid over her shoulder indicating Jason was done and smiled a bit. Sephiroth nodded to her before he sat on the chair that was now sitting in the corner where Zack use to be and was now sitting with Cloud.

Sarah sighed a bit and got up and headed back to her bunk and pulled the book off the bed and carried it out into the hallway and sat neat to the door way not minding the General, the first class Solider, and the cadet that seem to be on watch duty. She untied the black ribbon that held the book closed and opened it up to the first page with a smile. The other three in the hallway watched her for a while as she slowly flipped through the pages before someone finally broke the silence in the hallway.

It happened to be Cloud to speak. "Is that your natural hair color?" He felt the other two look at him for a moment before turning their gaze over to Sarah.

She blinked a bit looking up from the book scratching her head slightly. "Um yeah it is... Oddly enough I was born with my hair this color..."

The three of them looked a little shocked before Sephiroth asked his question. "What's the whole story behind you and Zane...?" Suddenly all the noise from the three rooms went totally quiet.

She sighed heavily knowing she was going to have to talk about it sometime soon. "As you have guessed I do know the ass...He is the whole reason why I ended up in jail," she watched the men for a moment before she continued. "He was a friend years ago until he up and left to join Soldier and made it none the less. He let power over take him and walked like he owned everything around him. Then a year later after he made Soldier he made third class and had a few things to take care of down in the slums and that's when I ran into him after about three years after he disappeared,"

"We decided to talk over coffee and then we headed back to where I was staying with the rest of the boys. At that point most of then were off doing other things. I was glad at first to talk to him some more but then he started to make advances towards me. I brushed him off a few times and noticed he was getting angry over it but I let it slide thinking it was nothing," She let out another heavy sigh still keeping the ice pack against her cheek, which seemed to be doing a little better.

"That was my big mistake I guess you could stay, cause then he jumped me and basically tired to rape me but I fought back and ended up beating him pretty good. But somehow the bastard managed to change the story around and got the higher ups to think I attacked him for no good reason. So I got sent to jail with a sentence of four years but I have only served two right now and hoping to make it through the 3rd year here and I will be free so to speak"

The three men blinked a few times before Zack spoke up. "You know... that doesn't surprise me with that bastard"

"I agree even though I haven't been around him as much as the rest of you have" The blonde piped up.

Sarah sighed again resting her head against the wall as she stared up at the ceiling for a moment before glancing at the three in the hallway before she got up and picked up the book she had and placed it back on her bunk. She hoped up on to it and sighed letting her feet hang over the end looking down at the floor a bit and the bed below her own.

Sephiroth watched her go letting his eyes linger on her form, which sat on the top bunk in the far corner from where he sat on the chair in the hallway and had a nice view. Then he let his eyes wander down to Zack's watch and sighed noticing the time approaching 18:00 and stood up from the chair letting his voice take on that normal emotionless tone. "Alright ladies, get ready to go in 5 minutes" With in a few seconds the group was hastily getting stuff together and put away and stood by the doorways awaiting more orders.

Zack and Cloud got off the floor right away and stood next to Sephiroth with a grin. "OK lets go get some food" With that everyone followed the threesome to the main building.

------------------------

Sarah looked around a bit with a sigh as she sat there poking at her food somewhat before taking a bite while everyone else was digging in like they were starving. She was a bit herself, though after having that run in with Zane kind of stole her appetite away and with a sigh she placed the ice pack back on her cheek which she still had with her. It was feeling better some that what she was a few hours ago, but felt like she was burning up inside.

Not far off Sephiroth, Cloud, and Zack sat together eating though they could hear the small whispering of other cadets and officers about how they are baby-sitting criminals.

"God I wish they would all shut up about this..." Zack protested as he finished what was left of his tray of food.

"I know..." The blonde spoke having of only finished half of what he had.

Sephiroth let the two rant about the underlings around them letting his head rest in the nook of his palm with his elbow resting on the top of the table occasionally casting glares at those staring in his general direction. He let his eyes do some wandering around the new recruits that he was watching over, but found his eyes on the female and raised a brow noticing she had hardily touched her food and didn't look to good either.

One of the boys across from Sarah lifted his head for a moment studying her for a moment before he whispered something to her and she nodded softly after a few moment and vaguely heard her say 'I will be fine by morning I hope...' and with that she pushed her tray away from herself.

Sarah sighed deeply and rested her hands in her lap just waiting for everyone to finish so they could head back to their rooms. _'I hate this... Why did it have to bother me now of all places...' _She sighed again and closed her eyes before grabbing the ice pack and held it to her cheek again and part of her forehead.

"I would say go rest Sarah but I almost forgot none of us can leave since we had to be watched at all times like bad children" Sam scoffed a bit. The 16 yr old smiled a bit with his brown hair falling over his eyes after getting a small chuckle from Sarah.

"Yeah I know but I will live not to worry" She smiled to reassure the boy before letting her elbow rest on the table top her face buried in her hand with the ice pack letting out another sigh as she closed her eyes. It wasn't long when everyone finally finished and took the trays back along with her own though she stayed at the table until she heard the General's voice hovering over the group.

"Alright back to your rooms cadets" Sephiroth spoke with a slight annoyance and headed towards the door with the group quickly following and Zack and Cloud following behind to make sure no one lagged behind. Sarah seemed to be not doing so well and took her time at the back of the group.

--------------------------

It didn't take long before they made it back to the barracks but to her it felt like an hour even though it was like a 10 minute walk back. But as soon as she made it to the doorway her knees gave out on her and she stumbled to the floor with a thud, her breathing was shallow and short. Everyone suddenly looked to the find to find her on the verge of passing out.

She felt arms of different people helping her to sit up as she flinched just a bit when someone brushed their hand by her bruised cheek. "I'm fine..." Sarah managed to slide past her lips as she tried to get her eyes to focus.

"Like hell you are fine, now what the hell just happened?" Sephiroth spoke and noticed Sarah tense at the sound of his voice and then heard a grumble float past his hears from her.

One of the boys looked up for a moment. "Don't worry sir this will pass by morning. It's been a long time since this has happened to her"

Sephiroth raised a brow but was still a little annoyed. "This has happened before? Then why the hell is she here if she isn't healthy?"

Sarah turned her head and glared up at Sephiroth the best she could. "I am healthy as a matter of fact so shut up" She continued to glare up at the silver haired man since she wasn't in the mood for having to explain this or at least not right now.

Sephiroth let out a grumble when he heard her tell him of all people to shut up which had Cloud and Zack standing in awe at the fact other then them had the balls so to speak to say such a word to the all mighty Sephiroth.

Shaking her head just a bit, she managed to push herself back up on her feet and turned to the General looking him straight in the eyes since she was about the same height as him. "Hojo works here right? Just take me to him and he will fix this..."

Sephiroth raised a brow in curiosity now wondering how the hell she knew Hojo of all people. "How the hell do you know him?"

Sarah glared again at him but her balance didn't last for long when she fell towards the General and felt him catch her just before she hit the floor. She sighed a bit and grumbled tired of these questions that she didn't want to deal with right now. "Just shut up and do it"

With that, Sephiroth just drop her and stared down at her with a glare himself and smirked hearing a response rise up from the floor from the female.

"Bastard..." She lifted her head enough from the floor giving him a death glare and gave another voiced a threat. "If you don't help me now I will get sick all over your feet since you dropped me..."

Sephiroth cocked a brow, never in his life has he heard someone other then Zack to back talk him so much and wondered if this girl had some sort of death wish pissing him off as much as she has now. But that line of thought quick disappeared when he saw her going pale and a little green. "OK OK just don't puke for the love of god..." With that he rolled her over and picked her up with an arm under her knees and around her shoulders and walked out of the room grumbling curses under his breath.

Sarah groaned a bit with each movement Sephiroth made when he picked her up and tried everything she could not to be sick all over the place. The boys and the Soldier and cadet just all stood in the hallway hoping like hell Sephiroth didn't plan on dumping the poor girl somewhere. She coughed a bit not noticing her hand clutching at the leather strap of his coat as she barely heard the General mumble something to himself.

It wasn't long or at least it didn't feel like it took long when she opened her eyes enough to look around noticing they were finally in Hojo's lab. She flinched a bit hearing Sephiroth's voice being a little to vocal, well at least to her at the moment and heard hurried footsteps until her eyes found them upon a skinny man seeming to be getting on in his years with his slick black hair tied in a pony tail and his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"What is it now Sephiro-" He stopped in mid speech when he noticed the girl in his arms and looked back to the General.

"She said she knew you and that you could fix her" The silver haired man spoke in a neutral tone.

Hojo readjusted his glasses and nodded walking up to Sephiroth looking over the female there before speaking again. "Ah Sarah it's been awhile what brings you here?"

Sarah looked up at old man from the arms of the General and gave a small smirk. "Well I am stuck here for a year to get out of jail... and unfortunately at the moment I am having one of those episodes..."

The scientist nodded his head quickly and pointed to a room off in the far corner of the lab "Take her in there and lay her out on the bed" His voice took on a totally different tune which seemed to be a pretty serious one that Sephiroth had never heard before but quickly took the girl to the room he told him to go.

Sarah sighed heavily and relaxed a bit once Sephiroth had laid her out on the table, her cheeks were flushed and her breathing still shallow and short with sweat forming at her temples and watched the General a bit as she laid there for a moment.

The General sighed a bit rubbing his forehead slightly as he rested against the doorway watching the girl wondering what the hell was going on. He glanced over at Hojo who was rushing around the lab a bit gathering a few small bottles and quickly bringing them to his workspace. He shuddered at the sight of needles the man was using to draw out the substance in the bottles and injecting them into a test tube. After about 10 minutes of waiting, Sephiroth moved from the doorway to let Hojo pass by.

"If you could please waiting outside the door here that would be greatly appreciated" Hojo spoke as he closed the door leaving Sephiroth on the other side looking through the small window of the door. Sephiroth shuddered a bit noticing the large needle in the hands of the scientist.

Sarah cringed at the sight and took in a deep breath, hating every time she saw the large sharp object and let him take her arm and strap it down. Her eyes wandered to the window of the door of the small room she was in watching the reactions of the General a bit before tensing up greatly the moment the needle plunged deep into her arm and let out a loud gasp. It didn't take long for the stuff to begin its work within her blood causing her to arch her back gasping with her free hand gripping the edge of the small bed.

Sephiroth blinked a bit watching the poor girl begin to flail a bit, her body convulsing and twitching and could faintly hear screams finding voice pass her lips. He turned his head away unable to watch anymore and took a few steps away from the door.

Hojo placed his hand on the girl's forehead speaking soft soothing words to her as the liquid reeked havoc in her body. He hated every time having to do this to her ever since she was a child but there was nothing else that could help her other then this and wished there was a way he could stop these sick moments without having to put her body through hell.

---------------------

After about an hour or so the screaming and trashing about had stopped and soon Hojo stepped out the room looking towards Sephiroth for a moment before he spoke. "She will be ok to leave in about 10 minutes" With that he continued on to his work area where he was before Sarah and the General showed up.

Sephiroth nodded to Hojo and walked towards the door of the small room where Sarah lay but stopped when Hojo spoke to him.

"Forget what you saw here tonight. Don't ask anything about this, when she trusts you enough you may find out then."

The General blinked a bit but nodded to the man before taking a step into the small room to find the girl was calm but twitched slightly here and there every few seconds but seemed to be slowing as time passed. The girl opened her eyes a bit gasping softly and brought up her hand to wipe the blood from her nose but didn't try to sit up yet. He would never say this to anyone, but what he saw tonight was defiantly something he never want to witness again.

Sarah then turned her head a bit to see the General for a moment before she tried to sit up having a bit of difficulty but found Sephiroth at her side helping her sit up. "Sorry you had to see this sir..." She spoke softly but her voice crack slightly.

He grabbed a cloth near by for the blood from her nose as he spoke. "I just hope it doesn't happen again anytime soon cadet" His eyes wandered down to her arm with now had small bruises beginning to appear both from the needle and trashing.

She nodded softly taking the cloth and cleaned the blood up before she turned enough to hang her legs over the edge of the small bed. Bringing her hand to her head, she wiped the sweat from her forehead feeling better but still was sore from the trashing and ran a finger on the bruise were the needle had dove itself deep into her skin over an hour ago.

Sarah watched the man for a little longer before she slide off the bed and lifted her arms in the arm stretching hearing a few pops from her shoulders and spine before letting her hands drop at her sides. She looked at the General before he began to walk out of the room and she followed without a word as she sighed softly before stepping out into the hallway.

----------------------

The whole walk back Sarah and Sephiroth never spoke a word, but he could swear he could feel someone staring at him but didn't have any idea that it was Sarah. She was definably not going to say a word about how pretty his hair anytime soon. Rubbing her arms a bit she let out a soft sigh breaking the silence between them which caused Sephiroth to look over his shoulder slightly at the girl behind him.

Moments later they turned a corner and was soon in sight of the Soldier and cadet in the hallway. Poor Cloud was sleeping curled up in the corner since Zack told him to get some rest. Like always, the three rooms had their doors open and chatting amongst the boys could be heard. Zack was sitting on the chair between the two rooms on the left with his arms loosely cross over his chest seeming to be amused but didn't noticed Sephiroth was back until he stood in front of the Soldier.

Zack let out a startled yelp when Sephiroth poked him in the forehead.

"You and Cloud can go rest up now" He smirked at Zack seeming to be quite content with the reaction he got from the Soldier.

Zack stood and saluted the General. "Yes Sir" He then turned and shook the blonde gently before he opened an eye and yawned getting up and stretching before following Zack back to their place.

Sephiroth smirked a bit watching the two disappear down the hall then seated himself on the chair Zack was using hearing the three rooms go deathly silence for a moment. Sarah stood there for a moment rubbing her arms a bit, the bruises were almost gone now thanks her to her speedy healing she had and was really glad for it.

With in seconds most of the boys poured out into the hallway to see Sarah. She smiled to them seeing the worried expression on their faces. "Don't worry you guys I'm fine like always" The boys smiled easing up when she grinned to reassure them she was fine. After a moment she finally slipped into the room she was in.

------------------

It was getting close to 21:00 when Sephiroth had the chair moved and sat in front of the washroom/showers for the cadets on this floor just to keep an eye on the group he was on watch duty for and to make sure no fights broke out as well. Sarah waited until almost everyone else was done before she even dared to go in there. It was about an hour before the last of the cadets left the washroom/showers but Sarah hadn't come out yet.

Sephiroth was about to stand up just when Sarah finally appeared in the doorway with a towel draped over her head with her black and red hair falling past it. She then leaned over and wrapping her hair up in the towel before standing up straight. He cocked a brow at her when he noticed she was dressed a pair of red and black plaid pajama like pants and a black sports bra which happen to be filled quite nicely in his opinion, but like he was going to say anything about that.

She blinked a bit having of forgot the General was right there and turned her head hiding the faint blush creeping on her cheeks and turned more to head back to the rooms. Sephiroth was soon to follow with the chair in hand. His eyes wandered to the tattoo that was on her back, and was right about it going across her shoulders. Her tattoo was a design of a spine right down her own with spiked like ribs coming from it all the way down it and appeared to spread right across her hips at the waist of the pants of where his eyes could not see to. The tattoo also continued right up to the base of her neck and had a pair of bone like wings covering the upper parts of her shoulders.

Deciding to break the silence Sephiroth spoke up about her tattoo. "When did you get that?"

Sarah looked over her shoulder at the General as he spoke. "When I was 14"

He blinked a few times. "How is that possible at that age?"

Once they got to the rooms she sat down on the floor next to the doorway of her room. "Well when you live in the slums, you can pretty much get away with just about anything" She stretched her legs out on the floor was she sat there and let out a content sigh before looking over at the General who took his place in the chair in the hallway. Peering into her room for a moment she tapped the floor getting a boy's attention and then he slid her a brush and two hair ties.

Sephiroth watched her for a moment letting his mind wander a bit as she sat there beginning to brush her wet hair out that seemed to pool around her. After a little while he finally spoke up again. "How are you feeling?"

She looked up from braiding her damp hair with the silver strand not included. "Much better sir" Smiling as she spoke before finishing her hair and tying the end with the hair tie then braided the silver strand of hair.

He nodded and leaned back in the chair crossing his arms lightly over his chest letting his non-emotion existent expression come across his face while he looked into each room from time to time. It didn't matter how hard he tired but tried to make it not so noticeable that his eyes kept on finding themselves on Sarah.

--------------------------

An hour later he called out to the three rooms from the chair. "Alright, its 22:30 so time for you boys to find your way to your rooms" Of coarse his voice had that tone of 'I don't care' when he spoke.

Sarah opened an eye, which was her blue one since she was still out in the hallway and watched the General for a moment before she turned her head hearing footsteps down the hall. The rest of the boys slowly made their ways into their rooms without a fuss along with Sarah. It wasn't long before Zack and Cloud showed up with the blonde yawning softly and Zack grinning stupidly about something.

Sephiroth raised a brow at the two. "What are doing here early Zack and what did you do now?"

Zack mocked panting to be hurt. "I'm hurt to think you don't trust me"

"Last time I trusted you I ended up with pink hair for a day Zachary Donovan" Sephiroth glared at the Soldier and grumbled a bit hearing the slight snickering from the three rooms.

"But it was quite becoming on you" Zack chuckled keeping a few steps out of the General's reach just in case even though if he decided to jump him he was screwed either way.

"I suggest you watch yourself when you sleep cause you might end up with revenge taking its toll on your hair" The General spoke seriously but had that slight evil smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Zack suddenly went pale knowing all to well that Sephiroth always got his revenge in the end and coughed trying to pretend he wasn't afraid.

Sephiroth stood after a few moments and grinned down slightly at Zack and reached his hand out to ruffle the boy's hair before he began to leave. "Since your early, I'm going to leave early. Now big good Zack" He could feel every hair sticking up on Zack's body the moment he touched his hair and laughed inwardly to himself.

Zack stood there frozen to the spot for a while until the General was out of sight and let out a heavy sigh not realizing he had held his breath the whole time. Cloud blinked a few times before settling down on the floor in the corner before Zack finally moved his stiff body to the chair.

It didn't take long before everyone was out like a light and the two in the hallway talked amongst each other with one either sleeping or both awake while the night passed on.

* * *

I am really proud of this story I think and hopefully there is little or no errors. Anyways I hope others like this as well. Please review too, I love to hear what you think! Honestly I do! And for my other stories, I will hopefully have the next chapters up in the next few weeks since this story caught most of my attention heh... 


End file.
